


Maybe Later

by harbularybatteries



Series: The Misadventures of Manon Hawke [1]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: Awkward Hawke, F/F, I might write more of this, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Not smut but suggestive, Sex Mentions, Sweet Merrill (Dragon Age), Teasing Merrill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harbularybatteries/pseuds/harbularybatteries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manon Hawke is an awkward mess, and Merrill is a tease.<br/>-<br/>I may or may not add another chapter to this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Casserole/Cassette](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Casserole%2FCassette).



> This is unedited bc I don't have an editor lol whoops

Hawke may have been tipsy, if tipsy meant absolutely shit faced off of three whole mugs of Ale. "Hawke, we should get to bed, it's late you know." Merrill said, thin brows furrowed together as she lead the other female out of the dining room and up to their now shared bed chambers.  
"Hmmm, Merrill?"  
"Yes, Hawke?" The small elf sat the blue eyes female on the bed, and began to untie her leathers.  
"Have you ever, well, have you ever done it?" Manon's breath reeked of Ale, the sour smell causing Merrill to scrunch up her nose and take a breath through her mouth.  
"I've done lots of things, Manon. You'll have to be more specific."  
"Oh, uhm," Manon pouted, and Merrill swore it was the cutest thing she had ever witnessed. "Have you ever had sex?" Her words were rushed and slurred, but the Dalish girl understood them and chuckled softly.  
"Why are you asking this, Manon? This is rather out of the blue...but to answer your silly drunken question- I have, yes." Merrill slid, Manon's boots off of her feet, and moved to find a clean pair of small clothes for the Rogue, along with a clean undershirt for her to wear to bed.  
"Have you ever done it, Hawke?" The mage asked, her tone teasing as Hawke would normally tease her.  
"I...no... I haven't." When the elf turned around see saw her girlfriend with her knees tucked up to her chest, muscular arms wrapped around her shins.  
"You? The Champion? That is very interesting, I imagined you were quite popular in the Rose, you always were in there with Isabela."  
Manon cleared her throat, Sapphire eyes focused on the ground. "Yes well, not everyone who goes into a brothel goes in there for sex Merrill." She huffed, a lock of raven black hair slipping loose from her ponytail.  
The blood-mage smirked, and set the clothes down on the bed next to Manon. "Hawke?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Why did you ask?"  
She clenched her teeth, and scooted farther up onto the plush mattress. "I... I wanted to know if maybe you would..uhm." Maker's breath it felt like her cheeks were on fire! Was it hot in her room, or was it the alcohol. Andraste have mercy this was embarrassing.  
"Go on." The smaller girl prompted.  
"Merrill." Manon pouted again, her voice whiny and high pitched.  
"I refuse to act until you say you want anything." The green eyed girl knelt on the bed between Manon and the wall, her small frame making it easy to sit comfortably and still have a bit of room to spare. Lanky arms wrapped around the rogue's stomach, and began tracing over the scar she had from battling the Arishok.  
"Merrill, I...Maker's breath you aren't making this any easier when you do /that/!" Merrill's hands had traveled from her stomach to her shoulders, nimble fingers massaging the knots in her lover's shoulders. Hawke closed her eyes, and sighed through her nose. "Merrill, I want you. There, is that good enough?"  
The elf hummed, a small smile on her lips. "Yes, but I want to hear it again when you're sober." And with that, Manon Hawke groaned loudly into her pillow, both frustrated and pleased with her partner's decision to wait a little bit longer.


End file.
